The Note
by StoneDuhhhhh
Summary: A young teenage girl finds out that her sort of perfect life is about to end in a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

The Note

Chapter one

It was a rainy and gloomy day in a small town right on the coast of North Carolina. A young teenage girl that went by the name Annabelle by her parents and just Anna by everyone else. Anna was getting ready for school, she went Greensburg high.

The smell of crisp and greasy bacon filled the little white wooden Cape Cod home. It made Anna's taste buds jump and tingle. Anna walked down the spiral stairs and headed for the kitchen. She said hello to her father who was reading the paper next to the window. The cat sat on the windowsill and purred loudly. Anna walked into the kitchen and sat down behind an empty plate. Her mother placed bacon eggs toast and a glass of orange juice in front of her. Anna ate the toast but nothing else. BUS! Screamed Anna's mom screamed from the parlor where her father still sat reading.

Anna ran out of the house and with every step she could hear her heart beating faster and faster because today was going to be a different day at school. Today was the day Anna was going to finally ask Ronnie to the Sadie Hawkins dance at school. Ronnie was one of the "popular" kids in comparison to Anna. Anna wasn't the most beautiful girl in school but she wasn't the ugliest. People noticed her but really didn't pay attention to her. Anna saw her friend Jesse in front of their first period class. History, Anna hated history because she could never focus because Ronnie sat right in front of her.

The bell rung for everyone to go to their first period class. Anna was always the first one in even if she tried not to be second was her friend Jesse then the jocks then cheerleader then Ronnie. Ronnie was the kid who had the thick brown hair and always caught every girl's attention when he walked into a room. He didn't really have a girlfriend but him and one of the cheer leaders named Laura had a little "thing".

Anna was sitting down at her desk and she noticed she was sitting on something. It was a note. On the front of the note it said Ronnie and it had a small heart written in red pen on the upper right hand corner of his name. She opened the note and it read:

_Dear Ronnie,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me. We would have a blast! _

_Love you babe_

_Laura 3_

Anna quickly erased Laura's name and replaced it with hers. Anna tossed to note to Ronnie and he read it. It seemed like years passed as he read it, he looked up at the board and he chucked the note in the garbage bin. Anna felt as if he threw away a piece of her heart when he threw that note in the bin. Anna didn't know what to think; Ronnie turned around and said NO. Anna's heart sunk all the way to the underneath part of her toes. She stood up to go the nurse and fainted. The teacher screamed a small scream and she called the nurse.

Anna woke up in a hospital bed with her mother and father crying over top of her. Anna was confused she just fell. The doctor walked in and had a black and gray spotted clip board in his hands. He said," hello Anna I'm doctor Williams, I have your results back." Results? Anna was confused. The doctor said in a slow monotone voice," Anna you have a tumor in your left breast. Anna's hearts stopped beating or that's how it seemed. Anna didn't know what to do but cry. She shrieked a horrible sound and put her face into her hands. Her mother hugged her and her father sat down in the chair next to Anna's bed. Anna's life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Note

Chapter Two

A few weeks had passed and Anna still hadn't told anyone at school about her tumor not even her best friend Jesse. She didn't know how to tell Jesse. But she knew her friend would figure it out once chemotherapy started. What would Ronnie think was one of the main things on Anna's mind. What would he think of me? Anna knew that she was acting silly but still. Anna had been trying since the fifth grade to try and get Ronnie's attention.

"Anna!" Anna's father screamed from the kitchen because Anna was about to miss the bus. Anna ran down the spiral staircase and out to the bus. Her best friend was sitting in seat five and Anna sat next to her. Anna took a deep inhale and said,'' Jesse I have to tell you something kind of serious.'' "Well what is it" Jesse said in a concerning voice. "I……I have". "Hey nerd brain" a voice came from the back of the bus and Jesse said to the football player to stick it. "What were you saying Anna?" Anna replied," never mind it's not important."

The First period bell rang. Anna sat down as she normally did behind Ronnie. The teacher walked in and said that they were going to be doing something different because this week was breast cancer awareness week they were going to watch a video about breast cancer and how horrible it is. Anna sighed and her teacher said," Anna if you feel you don't have to watch this then leave don't be rude to others in the class who might be affected by this." Anna was so flabbergasted she didn't know what to say so she said the inevitable," yeah well it turns out I have breast cancer so shut up!". The class room became so silent you could hear the children in the other room breathing; Jesse turned and looked at Anna. Anna ran out of the room crying and threw herself in front of her locker and fell to the floor. Jesse ran out after her. "Are you being serious" asked Jesse, "yes" said Anna in an extremely small voice. The bell rang for the end of first period; everybody came out of the classroom and just looked at Anna as if she had done something wrong. Anna wondered if they all thought she was lying. The teacher walked out and said Anna I want you to go to the counselor's office.

Anna was confused she did nothing wrong. Anna walked into the counselors office and her parents where there. Anna was again very confused. Her mother had Anna's stuff in her hands but Anna was just at her locker and was extremely confused as to how she got her stuff out of her locker, but that was besides the point." Why are you guys here." "Anna we are taking you home", said Anna's parents. "Why", asked Anna. Her parents told her that they would tell her once they got home.

The car ride was long boring and anticipating, once they arrived home Anna's mom explained to her that she didn't have to go to school anymore Anna was happy but she knew there was a catch. Anna's mom said they got a call from doctor Williams it turns out the cancer had spread and now it was terminal. Anna was going to die. Anna didn't move, Anna didn't cry, Anna didn't say anything at all. She said okay. And walked up the stairs. Once Anna got upstairs she threw her lamp across the room and tore off all the posters off the wall she was screaming and having a temper tantrum. She ripped the blinds off the wall and threw her clothes out of the closet and all over her floor. Anna fell to the floor and cried. It seemed as if the whole world had given up on her. The sunny sky hid behind dark rain clouds and the sounds of thunder. Anna ran outside and fell and just let the rain fall and hit her body. Anna didn't normally like getting wet but she was too oblivious to the world to care at this moment in her life. So she went inside after three hours of lying in the muddy earth and getting soggy from all the rain.

Anna walked inside to her house and sat at the dinner table.


	3. Chapter 3

The Note

Chapter Three

Anna's mother walked in from the garden even though it was rainy her mother still tended her roses, on rainy days her mother wore a yellow rain jacket, and teal rubber boots. Anna hated how her mother looked on rainy days outside for the whole world to see, Anna's mother was one of the most beautiful mothers in town, Anna's mom was the popular girl in high school and won homecoming queen as a senior. Her father was not as lucky as a teenager.

Anna's mom put her rose basket on the counter and started cutting the stems, Anna had always hoped to be as beautiful as her mother but now she thought she never would be. Anna's family wasn't the richest family in town but they still had money. They enough to eat and enough to go on vacations every now and then. But Anna still wanted more out of what little life of hers that she had. Anna's mom stopped trimming the stems off the roses and said," Anna do you want to go to the spa with me this weekend?" Anna was so excited she didn't know what to say so she said," Yes!" the week passed by very fast and Anna was very excited to go to the spa with her mom. Anna got her bag and her mother and she headed for the taxi. Anna noticed how her mothers brown hair bounced and how full it was compared to Anna's thin blonde hair. When her mother and Anna were sitting in the taxi Anna asked if her mother thought the spa people could make her hair like her mothers. Anna's mother nodded and smiled. Anna's mom told the taxi driver to put a cd into the cd player. One of Anna's favorite songs came on and Anna and her mother sang to the song loudly and proudly all the way to the spa it was a three hour drive.

The two finally arrived to the spa and it was beautiful there was a huge stone archway at the entrance that had words written in old English at the top they read: Phillipsburg Day Spa and Resort

Anna had never been to a spa before and she was so excited to finally go to one. Anna was amazed at how huge the resort was, there were fountains and roses and tulips and huge green trees, butterflies were flying everywhere. And Anna noticed that there were couples playing tennis and ridding on golf carts. Anna's mother called for Anna to get out of the taxi Anna was so amused by everything going on she forgot she was even in a taxi. Anna stepped out and a maid said good morning Mrs. Gibbs welcome to the Phillipsburg Day spa and Resort. I will be your personal maid. Anna had never had her own maid or anything of her own besides her room at her house. They walked into the hotel and there was a 3 story fountain that was no comparison to the extremely forty-five story high ceilings. Anna was in shock there was a small orchestra playing music live in the lobby and chefs preparing gourmet meals.

They went up to the elevator and the maid pushed the button labeled PS. What did that stand for, Anna wondered, so Anna asked and the maid responded," Presidential Suit". "Oh my God", Anna replied and looked at her mother. Anna's mother winked at her and mouthed I love you to Anna, Anna did the same. They got off the elevator and there was a small hallway and at the end was a door, a deep cherry wood door they were as high as the ceiling and as deep as a car turned sideways. The maid opened the door and Anna was in shock. There was an entry way like non have seen before, there were Spanish tiles on the floor and a diamond chandelier coming off the ceiling. The maid took Anna's bag and headed for Anna's room. Anna went into the living and sat on the couch, she sunk into couch and pushed a button on the arm of the couch she herd a humming sound and looked straight ahead. A television came out of the ceiling. Anna was in deed having the time of her life. Anna ran to the kitchen with her mother and they opened the fridge, inside was Champaign, chocolate covered strawberries, soda, water, liquor, and gourmet food. Anna was so happy to see a chocolate strawberry, which was her favorite treat ever.

The maid walked in and said," ladies don't forget that you are to attend the opera tonight at nine after eating at the Du Conformance, the maid said it in a French accent it made Anna giggle, and the maid did a little giggle as well. The maid asked Anna if she wanted her to make up her bath for her. Anna said," sure". Anna walked into the kitchen and took some French water and some strawberries, even though they weren't in France it sure felt like it to Anna. The maid called Anna for her bath and Anna walked into the tub room, Anna felt like a queen to be in a room just meant for a bath. When Anna walked in she felt her toes get warm because the maid had heated the floors. There were candles everywhere and they were all lit, there was violin music playing and the scent of roses filled the room. In the middle of the room was the largest and most extravagant tub Anna had ever scene in her entire life.

Anna finished her bath got dressed in a little black dress and walked out into the parlor. In the parlor her maid waited it was only five in the afternoon why was she ready so early. The maid took Anna to a small room in the suite and in the room was a barber chair and a ton of makeup, a lady walked in, she was wearing a black shirt black pants and white high heels, she said," hello Anna I am your stylist for this weekend, are you ready to look fabulous?". Anna shrieked a happy shriek and sat down. Two hours passed and Anna was done, the stylist turned the chair around towards the mirror and Anna didn't see herself she saw a model in the mirror that just happened to look like her.

Anna met her mother in the parlor and they hugged and were so happy, they headed for the restaurant. And went outside and got into a pink limo.


	4. Chapter 4

The Note

Chapter Four

Anna felt like she was on top of the world she was going to fancy restaurant in a new fancy get up. They arrived to the restaurant and they walked inside, they were the only ones in there the whole wait staff was waiting on them hand and foot, after every sip Anna took of her water they would refill it. The first course had consisted of a salad with pecans and goat cheese. The second was a cheese soup with croutons in it. The third was a duck in a mango salsa with basil and cracked sea salt in it, the final course wan Anna and her mothers favorite, it was a triple chocolate cake with bits of strawberries in it. After they ate they headed for the opera the name of the opera was Les beaux jours, Anna knew that, that meant, sunny days. After the opera the two girls returned home and watch sad French movies all night. Even thought they didn't understand what was going on in the movie they cried and ate tubs of ice-cream all night.

Anna's father called and told them both to have a wonderful time and he misses them he told them goodnight and then they both hung-up. Anna was so happy to be with her mother and that they were in the most amazing place in the world. Anna didn't want to be any where else but with her mom in an amazing hotel room eating ice-cream and watching old French movies.

The next day was their last day as well they went out for breakfast and then went to the tennis courts after they played tennis they went to the spa for some mud baths then got a full body massage, after that they went to the room checked out, had lunch then went home to return to reality, Anna waved to her personal maid who she never found out the name of and said goodbye. The maid waved goodbye and gave Anna huge smile. Anna then realized about two hours into the ride home that she didn't have much time left on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

The Note

Chapter Five

Today was the day that Anna did not want to happen she had to die in the night to come. She hung out with her best friend all day and did not want to say goodbye so her friend Jesse spent the night one last time, That night her mom made them both Mac and cheese, Anna's favorite Anna's mother and father were very sad, it was about midnight and the family and Jesse just got back from shopping and seeing a movie, it was time for bed, so everybody slept in the same room and old jokes and shared memories.

Jesse left early in the morning, it was about four in the morning when Anna passed away, she was surrounded by her loved ones and she died with a smile on her face everyone said good bye to her and Anna wished them well on their journeys through life. She took a breath and never exhaled.

The funeral went on and everything was as planned. Anna's mom got a lot of Mac and cheese casseroles but ate none of it she was to sad. Anna's mom went up to Anna's room and sat on her daughter's bed and cried. She felt something inside Anna's pillow that she was hugging. She found a note and this note read:

Hi,

Obviously you found this note inside my pillow, mom I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I want you to tell dad the same. You both have made my life so wonderful. And I really appreciate it, I really so. I hade the most amazing time at the spa and an amazing seventeen years with you and dad. Please tell Jesse that she is an amazing best friend and I miss her. I really appreciate everything you and dad have done for me. Really I do.

Anna

Anna's mother cried and put the note in a small box under Anna's bed, it had all of Anna's baby stuff and now it has a final note that Anna wrote to her parents to try and make some closure in their lives. A day doesn't pass that Anna's parents don't think about her and the note.


End file.
